


Violet Trevor's Wedding

by darlingcarmilla



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Romance, Romance, Wedding, romantic femlock, victorian femlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingcarmilla/pseuds/darlingcarmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan is a little upset by Scarlett's reluctance to attend her old friend's wedding, however...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet Trevor's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm terrible at summaries... also, I tried, but I hope I haven't gotten any details wrong/been inaccurate... anyhow, hope you enjoy~^^

As on most mornings, Miss Scarlett Holmes sat, rather languidly in her chair, puffing profusely on her dark, long pipe. This morning it was clear that had slept very poorly, and was not in a state to concern herself with such “trifles” as appearance. Though she is vain, she also has an astonishingly low regard for social niceties, even appearance, in our flat. Her dark hair was undone and hanging loosely about her, sporting a man’s dressing gown, and I fear, very little else. I have, of course, become accustomed to some of her peculiarities, but occasionally I am reminded of her queer nature, brilliant though she is. I had just informed her of an old friend’s wedding we were to attend and she had become very irritable.  
“What on earth might be the purpose of this celebration anyhow!? You know my theories on marriage, why did you say I would come?”

“I thought you might be pleased…” I faltered, I knew it was my mistake then, that I might have thought she should be pleased to attend something she thought so mundane.  
“Pleased!?” her voice rose dramatically as she spoke, “Pleased!? Why should I wish to go to such a thing!? You know I’ve other things to attend to!”  
“Why, you had just been complaining of your boredom, no case to entertain you! Miss Trevor is a dear, old friend of yours and I should think that you might be polite and just endure a little for her.”  
“I certainly endured enough on her behalf!” Scarlett sniffed, clearly offended. I felt disappointed, I had hoped she might praise me, or some other ridiculous thing that clearly would never happen! Eccentrics never do as you’d like them to, and I should be aware of that, I should have been by then. Yet, I still dreamed of her praise, hopeful. I’m sure she would scoff at such romantic ideas as mine, but I kept on dreaming just the same. Being around Scarlett Holmes one can’t help but wish to please her!

“I am sorry, I didn’t realise you quarrelled.” I bit back my disappointment in trying to redeem myself.  
Scarlett frowned, and I felt my heart depress slowly and painfully, I didn’t want her to be angry.   
“She seemed rather cheerful when we spoke…” I could feel Scarlett’s piercing stare bore into me and I felt myself unable to continue.  
“That woman,” she began, continuing on with her dramatics, “I did not, quarrel with that woman!” she scoffed, “She was entirely too…” she didn’t continue.   
Her anger affected me and I felt myself asking, “She didn’t…” I found myself becoming concerned, and I cried, “She didn’t harm you, did she!?”  
“Oh no, not at all.” Scarlett responded coolly, sweeping her gaze over the mantel, “I suppose our relationship was a poor one, and I am pleased that we have not met for some time.”  
“Oh.” I didn’t know how to respond. I supposed that Scarlett really couldn’t be persuaded to do anything she had no desire to, and told her so. She only sulked and wouldn’t reply. So I continued the day, feeling bitterly disappointed.

It was a month later when the day of the wedding arrived. Scarlett had not mentioned it again, and neither had I. We had both continued on solving our cases, getting on as usual. However, on this day, I wore a more extravagant dress. Since Scarlett and I had begun to solve cases together, we had gained a handsome sum, though, our general income fluctuated, I had, at the time, money enough to purchase a new dress, and I had decided, for such an occasion that perhaps I would. I knew Scarlett wouldn’t be coming, but I had promised Miss Violet Trevor that I should very much like to attend her wedding. We had had a rather amiable discussion together, and I certainly didn’t wish to mar our relations. So, on that very morning I groomed my hair neatly, and I wore, for the first time, my new olive green dress, embroidered simply, and finely. By the time I had dressed and breakfasted, I still suspected that Scarlett was asleep, but I supposed that, I had roused her from her sleep, which I found a little strange for she had slept through anything before, and stumbled, a little sullenly out of her bedroom still wearing her bedclothes. That wasn’t so unusual for her, though I hadn’t expected her to react as she did.

“Today is that wedding.” Her voice was clear despite her rumpled appearance, and her piercing eyes were sharply dedicating themselves to the room, though primarily me. It was an odd sensation. I never quite became used to her “deducing” me.  
“Yes.” I replied, though it wasn’t a question. I felt compelled to ask her whether or not she would attend, but I knew no good would come of it. She was a strange woman.  
“Your dress is… rather becoming.” She murmured, her voice had lost some of its clarity, though the quality had a crispness to it, her eyes still on me.  
“Thank you.”  
“You need not thank me,” she responded as her eyes analysed me, a little defensively though I had accused her of nothing, “It is a fact, and I am not one to… alter the truth when I speak if it has no purpose.”  
“I suppose…” I felt myself blushing under her gaze and frank speech. I was used, certainly to her frankness, though it still shocked me at times, but her compliments were few, and each influenced me a great deal. I added, a little more quietly, “Though there might be some purpose,”

“What purpose!?” she scoffed irritably.   
“Well, I suppose to preserve one’s emotions…” I replied emotionally, beginning to feel a little defensive myself.  
“Oh, were you offended?” she asked sarcastically.  
“No,” I felt uncertain now, but I attempted to keep my rationale.   
“Are you lying now to ‘preserve my feelings?’” she continued with contempt and some amusement, which was thoroughly irritating!  
“I am not! I am very… happy to hear a compliment from you. But perhaps if you’d thought it hideous you could have lied so as not to hurt my feelings.”  
“I wouldn’t.” she assured me.  
“But then I would be sad, wouldn’t you care?”  
“Well…” she looked away a little suddenly, and in an uncertain tone she murmured, “No… not really.”  
“I see.”   
“Well, if I’ve a compliment, why shouldn’t I say it?”  
“You hardly ever compliment me! Are you implying that I never usually deserve compliments!?”  
“No…” she managed, “Sometimes… sometimes I just don’t… sometimes I don’t feel like it! Like this! I never meant to get into to an argument, and all because you’ve dressed yourself handsomely, and I just said what came into my head. Well… I mean…” she stumbled over her last words and then looked regretful.

“I’m sorry if you didn’t want an argument, but you didn’t have to complain about my thanking you! What did you want me to say!?” I cried,  
“I don’t know…” she mumbled again, he slim figure slumping, she looked incredibly sulky, and if I hadn’t been so angry with her I might have found it amusing.  
“Was there something else you wanted to say!?” I yelled again, “I just wanted to look nice, and I’d hoped you might join me! But clearly you haven’t the patience for such things! I’m sorry I wanted to do something nice for you! Something that perhaps even pleased you! Sorry if I wanted to see you dressed up for something other than work, that we might go out together and…” I found as I spoke these words that they were entirely too revealing and I felt ashamed. If Scarlett wouldn’t reveal her emotions, why should I!?

“Don’t you like how I dress!?” Holmes cried, she seemed to be ready to argue about anything just now.  
“I-I… Well, you always look handsome, I-I’m not denying that,” I stammered, feeling a little disarmed and uncertain of how to continue. Of course I wouldn’t give up so easily, “But… well, I should very much like to see you dressed… perhaps more elegantly, I am always wearing dull, ordinary clothes,”  
“That’s hardly my fault,” she retorted angrily, but I pressed on,  
“Because I can’t always dress as beautifully as you… but… I suppose sometimes I should like for us to go places together, dressed nicely… like… like real sweethearts! I know we can’t tell everyone about our… relations, but we might do things together. Like lovers… and… and… also… you do sometimes wear very little and that’s hardly considerate of me!” I felt myself flushing terribly as I finished my ravings, but I had already said everything I’d been thinking, and could only wait for Scarlett to reply.

“I… must say Joan! If you wished to… do things like… sweethearts might,” here she flushed a little, I think she was pleased but I wasn’t certain, for she rushed past the words hurriedly, “You had to only to mention it… I… I shouldn’t mind such things myself. But I haven’t any idea why my wearing so little should concern you! You’ve certainly seen it all, and I was rather certain you liked it… Was I wrong? Do I really displease you so much?” She finished coyly, a slightly grin pulling at the corners of her thin face. At this I felt my heart rate increase a little, and I certain warmth rushed over my body as I could not fully explain, and I replied, “My Darling Scarlett, I thought you might be opposed, but I… really would like to… go on an outing together… No matter when you like, it would certainly be something of great interest to me,” here I attempted to conceal some of my emotions, but the widening grin revealed my failure in that endeavour, “And… though it pains me to say so… I really think you ought not to dress in such a manner! Especially when I am about to go to work! I am a doctor! I cannot be distracted by such things as attractive detectives with very little to cover themselves. Rousing such… desires at the hours you do! Really! it isn’t fair at all!” 

Though a little embarrassed, I could see Scarlett growing in her smugness in each moment, almost dripping with the stuff… well, I could before she leaned towards me a little (to my confusion), and then kissed me happily, and I do think rather more passionately than I’d expected! Then she said, in a manner which I found a little ridiculous, though it pleased me, “I suppose I might come with you to this ridiculous wedding after all… Though I’m not sure what I shall wear. I suppose as your… sweetheart,” at this word her joy could not be contained and I felt my heart swell as I watched her expression, and I’m sure it must have showed on my own face, for she continued even more confidently “I suppose I might have something rather handsome as you like me,” here she paused to wink, and I did my best to stifle some (adoring) laughter on my part, “which I might wear to this occasion if I must…”

Then she sprung up quickly, and began hurriedly searching for something to wear, and I could hear her fussing over things…  
“Would you like some help?” I queried from the living room, I had intended to read the morning paper, but had instead found myself listening to Scarlett, I must admit, with some adoration…  
“If you’ve the time,” she responded with a carelessness that seemed perhaps, a little too careless, and perhaps even a little deliberate. Upon this discovery I found myself smiling, but did my best to contain myself as I entered her room, (we shared mine, for she had scattered her things all over her room. Once she had done it, and I’m almost certain she used it as an excuse to sleep in my bed –not that I’d any complaints– and had not cleaned it since.) Despite the terrible mess on the floor, as can be expected from Miss Holmes herself, her wardrobe was and always is perfectly tidy and well-arranged. Trust her to be so vain! I can’t help but adore her though…

Anyhow, on this particular morning she fished through her things, selecting a beautiful pale pink dress, all embroidered in an olive green thread practically identical to the colouring of my own dress. “I think I will compliment you nicely,” she remarked gaily. I found myself feeling rather pleased, and a little flustered as Scarlett proceeded to remove her gown without a thought, at least I supposed, and then began dressing (she allowed me to help with the corset, which I insisted she wear, despite her frustration), and finally she was clothed in her wonderful, pink dress. It was a pink which looked delicate and sweet as a rose, which hung delicately over her fine, pale skin. I felt, myself a little gaudy in my, perhaps overly extravagant dress, but Scarlett’s compliments won me over, and I felt a little thrilled that she had dressed to “compliment” me. 

Finally when she was ready, we took a hansom cab together, and after our short ride we arrived at the church, which coincidentally wasn’t so far away from our own flat. It was a rather nice church, simple, but pretty enough. When Violet finally arrived at the ceremony I couldn’t help but remark at her beauty to Scarlett, for, her elegance and joy only complimented her sweet face, and gentle manner. She looked a perfect bride, I felt. Despite Scarlett’s agreement with my statements, she also remarked that Violet’s beauty in no way correlated with her personality, which I certainly think false! Whenever I have spoken with her she has been quite charming! I suppose it might be a sort of jealously that came over my dearest. I did my best to reassure Scarlett that no amount of beauty from another woman should mar or overtake the fondness in my heart which I hold only for her, but I do not think she was quite convinced. She is rather easily offended. I also enjoyed the ceremony. It was perfectly romantic, Violet’s adoration of her husband was so clearly visible, I was filled with gladness for them, but again I fear Scarlett disagreed with my ideas and felt I was being “hopelessly sentimental.” I enjoyed it nonetheless.

After the wonderful ceremony, we travelled to the reception where we breakfasted together. Apparently Scarlett saw a few familiar faces, which made her scowl. I also met a few of my old friends with whom I had not spoken for some time, and so I gladly chatted with each of them, and Scarlett followed me, a little sullenly, like a child. She did speak a little with each of them, but after each meeting she complained that my friends were all “a little dull.”  
I’d said, “You were once my friend.”  
And she had retorted, “Once!?” a suggestion of hurt lending itself to her expression,  
and so I whispered, so that no one else might hear into her ear, “Why of course, you’re my sweetheart now,” and I resisted the temptation to kiss her reassuringly. Though her expression certainly assured me that she was satisfied, and her cheeks turned as scarlet as her Christian name.   
“My dearest Watson,” she began, “Don’t you think that that is enough of this wedding for one day?”  
“I… suppose, but soon the bride and groom shall leave anyway, don’t you want to wait?”  
“Not particularly, no.” she told me rather frankly. And so, in another hansom, we returned together, to our flat.   
Which I must admit disappointed me a little.

Though I adore being alone with my dearest Holmes, I found it rather sad that we should only spend the day as ordinarily as any other. The wedding ceremony had seemed a little short of anticlimactic. I suppose I had, selfishly, wished to do something more with Scarlett, perhaps she might admire me more, or kiss me as she never had, or we might go out somewhere together, or that she might… I wasn’t sure what exactly I had expected, but I felt disappointed nonetheless. Unfortunately this must have been evident in my expression, for when we arrived at our flat Scarlett looked at me, a little curiously, and said, “My Darling Joan, whatever is the matter? You’ve looked terribly upset ever since we left the wedding.”  
“I’m not upset,” I lied hesitantly,  
“I might be ignorant at time, but surely you cannot expect one of such intellect, as myself, to believe such a lie!”  
I only replied with silence as we headed toward the flat.

When we finally returned to the upstairs lounge, I felt ashamed of my ridiculous emotions, and so decided to return to my room. But Scarlett begged me, “Wait a moment!”   
More out of curiosity than her effect on me (I like to believe), I sat and waited while Scarlett went and returned with her violin. She carefully removed it from the case, tuned it and began to play one of my favourite pieces. Which I must admit, pleased me considerably more than it should have! I found myself smiling despite my mood. Then, suddenly, in the middle of her playing, Scarlett began to gently hum the melody, and after humming along with her own playing for a few bars, she returned her violin case while continuing to hum. Then, Scarlett paused, taking a sharp breath, and asked me quickly, “Might I have this dance?” very charmingly, so that I couldn’t resist. She interpreted my involuntary smile as a confirmation, and began to dance with me slowly as she hummed my favourite tune. I found myself laughing a little, and unable to keep myself from smiling and she continued, drawing short breaths in between. As she kept humming, her speed of the song decelerated and she began to draw nearer to me, still stepping in time with the sound of her own voice. 

I could hear her voice slowly becoming more airy and breathless, but she continued on, still slowing down, her voice becoming quieter and more breathless, and her body still moving closer to my own, until finally there remained very little space between us, and we were pressing our bodies softly, and gently against each other. Then Scarlett whispered softly into my ear, “Joan, I am terribly sorry we do so little together. But I do love you very dearly, I hope we shall be together for much longer than that awful Violet and her new husband! I also think you look much lovelier in that dress than she ever will, honestly you look much lovelier in anything, you are the most wonderful woman, though certainly your intelligence has yet to meet my own, but I…”  
But I gently stifled her continuous ramblings with my own lips, against her own, before pulling away to laugh lightly, “Darling Scarlett, I love you very, very much! Though I must disagree with you. I think that in your dress your loveliness is unmatched by myself or Violet, though there might be some woman…” I grinned a little and winked and her temporary anger.  
“You were teasing me, weren’t you?” she enquired, attempting to sound nonchalant,   
I laughed at her attempt to shield her nervous expression, and leaned up on my toes to her kiss her nose lightly before replying, “Of course Scarlett!” and could not hide my delight at her undeniably adorable embarrassment, before she finally kissed me!


End file.
